


Too Short for a Title

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was I good?"</p><p>"For a virgin, hell yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Short for a Title

Gabriel laughed at how gullible his brother was. Here they were, standing in a hotel room, in only god knows where, both of them completely naked, and Castiel completely oblivious.

Gabriel took his time, letting his eyes run over every inch of his brother's almost perfect body. Castiel watched his brother, slightly confused but not embarrassed at all.

Gabriel took a step forward, placing a hand on Castiel's bare waist. Castiel looked down to his brother's hand, feeling sparks shoot throughout his body.

Both angels were silent as Gabriel got closer and closer to Castiel, who did not react to the hands that started to roam his body.

Gabriel let his fingertips brush lightly over Castiel's nipples, watching them both turn to nubs. Castiel didn't try to control the small noises coming from his mouth, sparks still traveling his whole body.

Gabriel smirked. "You're about to figure out why humans have sex Castiel."

He didn't hesitate before he pushed Castiel down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and sitting lightly on his thighs.

Castiel looked into his brother's eyes, seeing lust and mischief, ready to experience it himself.

Gabriel wasted no time in lining himself up with his brother's erection, quickly sitting down, making Castiel gasp and groan.

Gabriel grabbed Castiel's hands, placing them around his waist before he circled his hips, taking in every sound Castiel made.

"Keep your hands here." Gabriel said before he let go of Castiel's hands on his waist, moving his own hands down to his own cock.

Castiel moaned loudly, unashamed as his brother bounced up and down on him while getting himself off.

Castiel quickly came, Gabriel groaning as he felt himself fill with Castiel's cum. 

Gabriel quickly moved off of his brother, grabbing Castiel's face and bringing it towards him. "Put...Put your mouth...around it."

Castiel nodded, opening his mouth and placing it around Gabriel's cock, unsure what to do.

Gabriel placed his hands on the back of Castiel's head, fucking Castiel's mouth. Castiel brought his hands up to Gabriel's hips, gently holding them there as Gabriel thrust into his face.

Gabriel came into Castiel's throat, which Castiel swallowed by instinct.

When Gabriel removed his hands and pulled away, he captured Castiel's lips with his, tasting himself in his brother's mouth.

Gabriel pulled away again, his hands on each of Castiel's cheeks.

"Was I good?"

Gabriel laughed and smiled. "For a virgin, hell yeah."


End file.
